


We Met at the Right Place at the Wrong Time

by PretzelKi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Banri has a crush on Itaru first aha, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Medieval Vibes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretzelKi/pseuds/PretzelKi
Summary: Two kingdoms, two polar opposites, and two opposing ranks. Tsumugi is a closeted wizard, whose grandmother is the savior of their world and, Banri is a magic-phobic who wants to break free from his title as King while trying to win the heart of someone he loves to see him as someone more than a person with a rank.To think both of them would meet at the right place at the wrong time, on a party, they are both reluctant to go to.No one knew a wizard and a king could be friends and, no one has to know that they are.





	1. The Wizard and The King

_It takes years for all of the planets to align in the same plane. It takes 365 days to complete a year and every single day that we spend, we get closer to when our time has to end._

_But, even so, it’s okay._

_I’ll love you all the same._

 

* * *

 

 

Tsumugi never believes in miracles or destiny. He has no reasons to when it never happens to him. Every time he tells his grandmother of his beliefs, she laughs and invites Tsumugi to water the herbs by the garden. She’ll tell him that Tsumugi is her miracle. His presence in the world is destiny itself.

She’ll tell him that there are time and space for everything. She’ll tell him that he’s here for a reason and, he hasn’t found it yet. Then, Tsumugi asks her. “Have you found your reason?”

In reply, his grandmother looks up from her harvest. She flashes a grin on her face with her night sky eyes reflecting his figure. She stares at him, pure and with so much trust in him. His grandmother takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

“Mhm, and, I hope you find yours too,” His grandmother answers. “The world out there is massive and unexplored, one day, I’ll make its shadows go away so you can explore who you really are.”

The old woman points the water hose and, it sprinkles the air with jewels. It creates magic. A vibrant rainbow that’s born, not from rain, but with love.

In those fragments of his memories, there’s a part of him that yearns to find this reason.

If only he wasn’t so much of a coward.

 

  
Tsumugi awakens to find tears that swell his eyes. He laughs softly and, wipes away the memories of his yesterdays. He always remembers that specific day, about the time to find a reason. The times where he wakes up to find his grandmother, thinking she’ll be forever by his side.

He remembered her, she brought him into a safe bunker. He used to shiver when heard the canons crackle and bullets fired into thousands of soldiers. It caused a wildfire, swallowing the world in flames.

His grandmother gave him a kiss on the forehead to stay safe and, to never leave until she came back.

He did everything he was told to do except, his grandmother failed to do her promise.

She failed to come back to him.

Now, he lives in the days where he has to wake up alone. To start and be thankful for every day where light can peek through his curtains. He yawns and scratches his neck. He takes one last look at the garden before he slips away from the couch.

He flicks his wrist and, the curtains separate and the windows flutter open to reveal the dawn waving him a humble greeting. He leans himself forward, to imagine the slightest glimpse of a future that’s ahead of him.

“Good morning, grandmother,” He greets back. He carries his lazy feet to the kitchen and, waves his hand to bring forth the bowls, plates, and utensils from the cabinets. He takes a few eggs from a tray and cracks them open by the bowl.

He taps the wooden spoon, it continues whisking while Tsumugi fetches himself some leftover bread. He cuts them into thin slices and puts them back to where it comes from.

He whips himself some cooked eggs and, a-not-so-fresh loaves of bread. He sits down and, prays to heaven above for the meal.

He and his grandmother never had much to offer. They were content with what they have. Eggs, beans and, bread for breakfast. Then, later in the afternoon, they nourish themselves with fruits and vegetables in the garden.

He hears the bell chime by his front door. He sighs and lifts himself up from the chair. He made his way towards the doorway to find Tasuku, a childhood friend of his and, grandmother’s favorite visitor every morning. He used to hang out with them during breakfast when Grandmother was still alive. It all changed a few years later after he’s declared as a promising priest.

Tsumugi opens the door and glances down at the basket he’s holding, “You brought me fish?”

“That’s what you say after we haven’t met for a year?” Tasuku raises a brow. “Don’t you ever get tired of eating bread and eggs every morning?”

“Right, uh, welcome home,” Tsumugi steps aside. He allows Tasuku to walk past him and, he closes the door shut. He trails behind him and, watches him open the basket containing raw fish and pork.

Tsumugi’s tastebuds waters in his mouth. It’s rare for a peasant to feast on a noble’s food.

“How’s the city?” Tsumugi asks. He sits down in front of Tasuku. He gathers another plate for him. “Oh, did you visit Grandmother too?”

Tasuku takes the fork from his plate, “Stressful,” He said. He slices a piece of egg and slips it on his bread. He takes a full bite. “The only thing I enjoyed was visiting your grandmother.”

Tsumugi smiles. His words touched his heart. Even if it’s been a year that Tasuku visited him, he and his grandmother were on his mind.

“But, that’s not why I’m here for you,” Tasuku pauses. Tsumugi stops eating and his eyes meet with his. “The king of Havenmir initiated a treaty for the king of Vadenmir.”

Tsumugi pursed his lips, “What does that have to do with me?”

“Everything,” Tasuku said. “They want the savior’s grandson in the meeting.”

Tsumugi balls his hands into a tight fist. The night still burns on the back of his head, the terror that the world made him face. That particular night, he had lost his grandmother. It’s a devastating war between two kingdoms who knows nothing of the truth.

One day, Vadenmir led an uproar to destroy Havenmir. No one knew why until the former Havenmir king was betrayed by his best friend, the king of Vadenmir.

In the midst of all chaos, his grandmother stopped them from creating absolute destruction using the ‘Cards of Life.’ She didn’t know that it will take her life in the process too.  
  
“I’m not going,” Tsumugi insists. He stands up from his seat and puts away the plates. He takes a clean towel and soap to scrub off leftovers.

Tasuku bolts up from the chair, “Are you going to confine yourself here?!”

“No,” Tsumugi drops the plates. “It’s just that, I have no reason to go there. I did not save the world, my grandmother did.”

“I’m not asking you to just go to this party, I’m asking you to finally live your life,” Tasuku reasons, at least begging for Tsumugi to understand. He approaches the counter and picks up the plates on the sink.

Tsumugi urges to hold his breath, “I’m fine here.”

“Really? In this tiny little space?” Tasuku inquires. He leans his back on the wall and, stares out at the open window. “What can you do from here? Watch the world go by?”

“Yes,” Tsumugi grits his teeth. “Let me live my life, please.”

“You can do what you want,” Tasuku narrows his eyes on the floor. “But, at least give the outside world a chance. If you still hate the world after the party then, fine. Stay at home, forever.”

Tsumugi faces him now with a pinky extended like how they did it when they were kids.

“Promise? Deal?” He asks. Tasuku sighs and scratches his cheeks. He raises his pinky and intertwines it with Tsumugi.

“Deal,” He said.

 

   
Juuza marches down the red carpet, his stern expression causes every servant in the castle to lower their heads. He carries himself with dignity with each step he takes on the carpet.

He arrives at the King’s quarters and adjusts his suit. He takes a small huff and knocks on the door.

“Your majesty, it is time to wake up!” Juuza announces and, no one replies. He coughs one more time. “Your majesty, time to wake up!”

Stubborn silence fills the hallway and, Juuza’s veins twitch. He bangs his fist on the door and yells, “Your majesty! Do not make me break down the door!”

With no response, Juuza throws his body at the golden painted door. He burst through the lock and falls off balance on his feet. He catches himself in time before he lands on the floor.

He dusts his suit off and sees the bed with a blanket over Banri’s head. Juuza adjusts his tie and approaches the bedside. He taps on Banri’s shoulder.

“Your majesty,” He begins. He shakes Banri’s shoulder light as a feather.

Juuza swiftly throws the blankets off of Banri’s body only to discover that Banri isn’t there. Only two pillows and a wig that’s in the color of the obnoxious king’s hair.

“Heaven’s sake!” Juuza roars, making the whole castle shake by his voice and, the servants tremble in their feet.

Taichi is on the ground floor making sure to guard the gates when he hears Juuza curse. He merely sighs on the incident. “Off to Mr.Scholar, huh.”

 

 

Banri is on his way to an old friend of his. He can imagine the thunderous anger of Juuza once he finds out that he’s not in his quarters. It’s too boring to sleep and pretend that nothing awaits for tomorrow.

He’s tired of the same old routine. He sits on a council meeting for who knows how long then pretend he’s the most sociable and responsible person in the world. He’s too good to be on a throne that he wants to be off of it.

Why does he have to spend time worrying over a kingdom that barely knew him as a person? They work, play and talk outside all day with nothing but, gossip and deceit about how he runs the kingdom or how shitty his personality is.

There’s no way he’s going to that treaty business with Havenmir’s weirdo king, he has done nothing but, spout ridiculous poems that no one understands. Then there’s that weird wizard culture.

Who believes in magic anyway?

 

Banri makes his way to the Academy of scholars that’s built by the previous king for potential advisors. When he was a child, most of his advisors would come from here. He didn’t want other advisors though. He only wants Itaru as his advisor.

He didn’t bother to sign in on the counter since he visits Itaru every day. He greets the maid by the doorway and, he moves upstairs to find Itaru’s office.

Banri is about to knock until he hears Itaru say, “Come in.”

He knew that Itaru is used to seeing him often now. Banri didn’t hesitate to open the door wide with a board game at hand.

“I got us a new game-” Banri is pulled down with brute force at a chair. Itaru sits in front of him and beckons him.

Itaru crosses his legs, “Let’s begin, I’m dying in this hell hole.”

“Gladly,” Banri sets up the board game. Itaru folds his arms and stares at Banri, he leans in forward to him.

“Did you escape again to see me?” Itaru asks. A dumb question, Banri thought.

He stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles, “They’ll never let me out.”

“You do know what day it is right?” Itaru sets up his chess pieces on the board and he waits for Banri to make a move. “It’s treaty day.”

“I am aware,” Banri moves his first pawn on the board. Itaru cracks an impatient smile and he moves his horse piece forward on the board.

“You do know it’s important to me,” Itaru leans back on the chair while Banri’s chess pieces eat one of his pawns. “I’ve been wanting to go to that kingdom.”

“Why?” Banri watches Itaru takes another one of his pawns. He moves the bishop in his position. “Don’t tell me you like magic stuff.”

Itaru smiles and he moves his horse piece to eat the bishop, “Of course not, there’s this card game that I want to have.”

“I’ll just have my guards run on an errand,” Banri said laidback. He moves another pawn forward while Itaru blocks his pawn with his own.

Itaru locks his eyes on Banri, “I want to see it for myself. This card game is not attainable by a regular commoner.”

“You are not letting me go easy,” Banri winces. He moves another horse. Itaru smiles with a devilish grin and leans back on a chair.

Itaru moves his bishop, “Checkmate.”

Banri gasps and he claps his hands on Itaru’s amazing feat. He tries to recover by moving his king to another spot but, Itaru intervenes with his Queen piece.

“Don’t try me,” Itaru warns. His eyes dead set on Banri’s faltering gameplay. The younger sighs and throws his hands in defeat. Banri rests his chin on his palm and Itaru takes a pencil by the table to draw one stick on the winning streak board they have on his office.

Banri rolls his eyes, “Don’t inflate your ego.”

“Says someone who has the word ‘ego’ visible on their forehead,” Itaru teases. He gathers the chest pieces together and places them back on the box.

“This is unfair,” Banri drums his fingertips on the armchair. “Do I really have to go and visit that weirdo kingdom?”

“If you don’t want to have wars in the future then, yes. You have to,” Itaru pours himself a glass of grape juice on his wine glass. He gestures for Banri to ask if he wants some but, he shakes his head.

“How important are those cards of yours anyway? Life changing?” Banri exaggerates and Itaru nods his head. He stands up from his chair and shows him a glass cabinet of all of his game collection.

“Absolutely,” Itaru points at all of the labels on the cabinet. “Those cards have been around for decades. It’s antique.”

Banri rubs his forehead and furrows his brows, “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem worth it.”

To be honest, he didn’t want to insult Itaru in any way, he hates to say it but, he means so much more to him. But, having to go back and forth between two countries, that will probably have a war sometime in the future once he’s dead, doesn’t make the treaty have more meaning than what it’s worth.

Itaru snaps his fingers, “Oh, I know, do it for me and yourself.”

“Huh?!” Banri blurts out. “How can it be for me?”

“Well,” Itaru begins. He lays out a pawn on the board. “You get to meet new people that could be beneficial for the kingdom.”

“Boring,” Banri looks away and distracts himself in Itaru’s mesmerizing eyes. He’s not exactly saying that he’s drowning in these thoughts but, he is.

Itaru lays out the tower pieces, “Allies?”

“Been there, done that,” Banri shoots him down. Itaru taps his fingers on the board before he takes out the bishops.

“Friends?” Itaru suggests. Banri shakes his head and groans at his stubbornness. When will he learn that he’s the only one that he ever needs by his side?

Itaru smiles after a moment of silence, “I know, you can get a lover!”

“Fuck no!” Banri throws the board game in the air as he bolts up from his seat. Itaru picks all of the chess pieces that have fallen on the carpet.

Banri smacks his head with his palm. He will never learn. That obsessed game addict will never learn! Ever! The end. So much for history books to write down how the amazing king of Vadenmir is able to make fucking Chigasaki Itaru, his advisor. Just, his advisor.

“Right,” Itaru drags on as he cleans up the floor and shoves the board game to Banri’s chest. “But, all jokes aside, I want you to at least make it legal for Vadenmir citizens to go to Havenmir. It’s all I ask from you.”

Banri takes the board games in his arms, “Do I get something in return?”

“Hm,” Itaru picks up the Queen piece that’s left out from the board. He reaches for Banri’s palm and places it there. “I’ll be your advisor then.”

Banri looks up to Itaru in hope but, he didn’t want to seem too eager about it. “You’re just graduating now?”

“Dick,” Itaru elbows him. “By the time I become your advisor, you won’t say those insulting things.”

“Oh, shut up, I’ll never give them up,” Banri scratches his head, recovering from the shove.

Itaru rolls his eyes, “What a great friend.”

  
“Hey,” Itaru opens the door and looks back over his shoulder. “Let’s grab breakfast, leave the board game there at the desk.”

Banri puts away the board game on the desk. He stares at the queen chess piece for a long time, before he turns away and closes the door behind him. He shoves his hands on his pockets to keep them warm.

‘Friend’ is what Itaru calls him all these years. He wonders if there’s a deeper meaning behind the word. He hates it when their relationship defines a single word. The time they spent together would never be summarized down to just a single word.

He knows the reason why Itaru can never give more meaning to it. He’s not allowed to do so. He doesn’t have the status to. Once Itaru becomes his advisor, there will be protocols to follow and he’ll keep calling him as ‘Your Majesty’ and not by his name.

He wishes that it wasn’t that case. He wishes that he doesn’t have to be king if this is how people will treat him. Yet, he still wants Itaru there by his side and no one else.

Whoever he meets at the party later by evening, he won’t remember them. Not their face or their name.

Even if someone puts him under a spell, there’s only one person that is worth on his mind every day.

That is his so-called ‘Friend.’

 

 


	2. To Be Yourself For Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say thank you for the kudos and comments you gave me in Chapter 1! It really touches my heart and it motivates me to keep doing better even though my writing is extremely imperfect. I'm glad that people enjoy this story and I'll continue following and writing the journey of these two dorks. 
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes during this chapter and once again, thank you so much.

 

_To think we would meet when the world expects us to hide behind masks_

 

* * *

 

 

When the sun conquers the sky’s domain, Banri gets dragged inside the carriage, wearing a heavy fur coat with a long sleeve tunic and leggings underneath. Making heat up in his skin and the clothes stick onto him. His body drenches with sweat. He fans himself and rests his head on the carriage window. His outfit is like an oven, he likes the fashion and the colors but, there’s no way he’s wearing it throughout the day.

Banri sneaks a glance at Tenma, he smiles mischievously. He snatches the fan, “Mine.”

“Don’t you dare do this to me,” Tenma grits his teeth. He reaches over Banri to grab the fan back but, Banri moves further away from him. He notices that Juuza’s face gets darker and darker as he puts the fan out of Tenma’s reach.

Banri puts the fan outside the window, “Aaaa, it's too hot!”

“Oi, at this rate, both of you will lose the fan. Your majesty, give it back,” Juuza scolds them. Banri stops, he lets down the fan. A little bit defeated. He’s called as ‘Your Majesty’ again, with his heart at his throat, he waves the fan a little more.

“What are you an old man?” Banri scoffs and, rolls his eyes. Tenma jumps on Banri, like a fool, he extends his arm blindly. He ignores the fact that the carriage door can break down at any moment.

Tenma yells, “You’re the one who chooses that oven clothing of yours! Take responsibility!”

“Haaa? You should take responsibility too! You’re wearing a fur coat!” Banri argues back. He leans on the carriage door. He wouldn’t allow Tenma to get some break. Juuza clutches his pants till it wrinkles and he musters all of his strength.

“Both of you sit down!” Juuza bellows and, out of shock, Banri lets go of the fan. It flies away from his reach and it lands pitifully on the road, far from their reach.

Tenma watches the distance from the window as his fans shrink away further and further on the horizon, “My- My- fan…” He cries out. He glares at Banri and attempts to grab his collar.

Juuza grabs the two royals and, forces them down on their seats. He made them behave like the royals they are with one venomous glare, “Apologize, both of you."

  
Banri clicks his tongue, “Hell, no. I ain’t apologizing,” He moves away and, turns his back on Tenma. The young crown prince did the same and, faces the other corner.

Juuza rubs his temples, “What am I going to say once Omi comes back?” He whispers to himself. He stares at the young royals and distracts himself with the world outside the carriage.

Banri brushes his hair back and lets his hand collapse on his lap. He observes the scenery outside, the carriage passes by meadow trees that transitions into ivory green leaves as they get further away from Vadenmir. He examines Tenma, who refuses to face anyone in the carriage. There’s a part of him that wants to apologize for earlier. He doesn’t know what he’s doing most of the time. He doesn’t even know why he snatched the fan. Was it because it was hot or, was his patience running out?

Tenma speaks up, “H-hey,” He turns to look at Banri but, he doesn’t make any eye contact. Ah, Banri remembers this. Somehow even if it isn’t Tenma’s fault for all of their childhood arguments, he’ll come around and apologize first, which makes him guilty for all these years. Banri never apologizes to him, not even once.

“What?” Banri asks another dumb question. He said in his head. Thinking back to it now, Tenma has no reason to come to this trip yet, he insists on going with them. He feels like he has to as someone with status. Banri can never get why someone tries to flaunt their status.

Sumeragi Tenma, the crown prince of Vadenmir. They are not related by blood. They never see each other as close siblings either. During their childhood, they have the same interests for fashion. But, there’s this ugly feeling inside Banri’s stomach when he’s chosen to take over the throne. The reason why there’s a crown prince, it’s in case if the son of the real king dies.

But, Banri never understands why Tenma is never chosen. Throughout their life, it’s Tenma whose passionate about running the kingdom and, helping other people. He’s so much better as a king than he could ever be.

Then there, right there, his old man declares that he’ll take the throne instead of Tenma. Seeing how Tenma’s eyes sparkle and trickle tears that day, there’s a hard punch right on his gut that the pain never disappears today.

“I’m sorry,” Tenma said. He looks into Banri’s eyes, a sad smile on his face. Banri lowers his head down and, looks back out the window. In the distance, he sees Havenmir’s winter castle, its design composes of snowflakes and royal blue flags on every watchtower. They inch closer while Banri’s migraine grows thicker.

Banri leans his head, a little restless, “It’s fine.” He closes his eyes. A migraine stings his brain. He tries to ease it up, massaging it with his thumb, “I’m sorry too, for everything,”

 

 

Tasuku didn’t hesitate to take him to the palace later that afternoon. Tsumugi shrinks from where he stands, passing by other servants in the castle. He has a cloak covering his hair and face, he didn’t want to expose himself to other people yet. He wasn’t ready.

He never steps foot outside of his little hut in the forest, away from the busy streets of Havenmir. He strolls with Tasuku with their shoulders brushing each other. They used to do it a lot back in the day. So close to one another like they shared the same world.

Seeing Tasuku greet the servants that pass by, it makes him small and alone.

He probably knows everyone in the castle and, considering his position as the ‘High Priest of Havenmir’ his role speaks for itself.

“I know someone who can prepare your clothes, trust me, he’s skilled at fashion,” Tasuku reassures him and Tsumugi frowns at the thought. He trails behind Tasuku, keeping up with his pace so he doesn’t have to look at strangers.

Tsumugi whispers, “That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about messing up at the actual meeting.”

“You won’t attend the meeting, just the party,” Tasuku turns to the next curb of the hallway. They arrive at someone’s room in the palace. Tasuku knocks softly on the oak door.

“Why did you bring me out so early then?” The door opens wide. Tsumugi stops, he sees a girl who's much smaller than his figure, she has green hair and a cute red bow tie as a headband. She wears a beautiful pink gown with yellow laces on the hems. Her face is small, like a doll however, she appears frail and vulnerable. Is she sick?

The alleged girl frowns and crosses her arms. ‘She’ scans Tasuku from head to toe, “Your clothes are getting tighter every day, lose your fat!”

“It’s muscles,” Tasuku corrects ‘her’ and he brings Tsumugi forward, “He needs some clothes. Do you have any extras?”

“Are you calling my clothes extras? I make clothes for a living heaven’s sake!” The ‘girl’ sweeps past Tasuku and examines Tsumugi from front to back. “So what is he? A lone warlock?”

Tasuku slaps his palm on his face, “No, he dressed that way because he doesn’t want people to see him.”

“I mean she’s not wrong,” Tsumugi blurts out. Tasuku glares at Tsumugi. He gives him a look to not butt in but, Tsumugi gives him the same message. Not wanting to back down without having to prove his point.

It is the truth after all. He has magical powers that he’ll never use for others, he lives in a hut for who-knows-how-long, and he never learns to socialize. So, yes, a lone warlock. But the word ‘warlock’ is pushing it on edge.

“She?” The ‘girl’ scoffs and extends her hand, “I am Rurikawa Yuki. Remember it.”

Yuki invites them in his room and discovers that the place surrounds itself with brilliant fabric with various styles and patterns. A sewing machine that’s neatly kept at the corner of the room, where there are incomplete dresses needs to be done. A few tomato-like balls where the needles are kept and, a closet filled with garbs and dresses.

Tsumugi gasps in awe, “You made all of these?”

“Every single one,” Yuki tries not to smile proudly. She takes out a measuring tape and asks Tsumugi to move forward by the mirror. Tsumugi obliges without so much of a choice. He takes off his cloak and hangs them on a nearby chair.

Yuki rocks back and forth as he walks towards Tsumugi, she loses her balance and catches herself on a chair.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look pale,” Tasuku asks in alarm as he observes Yuki blinks his eyes every now and then, he snaps himself awake when his head falls down. He bolts up from the chair and hurries to take Tsumugi’s measurements.

“I’m fine, do not worry,” Yuki reassures him. He takes out the pencil behind his earlobe and writes down Tsumugi’s measurements on paper.

Tsumugi glances down at the notebook, “Are you sure you can do this? You don’t look good.”

Tsumugi wouldn’t mind if he doesn’t have party clothes to wear. He wishes that Yuki wouldn’t push himself. They asked to make his clothing without advance notice. It’s not like he has to flaunt himself and introduce his name to other people. He’s not like Tasuku who has a little bit status and formalities.

“I’m already doing it,” Yuki hurries to his desk and takes out papers from the drawers. He glides his pencil as he sketches out designs as a draft.

Tasuku furrows his brows, “We’re sorry for giving you a burden,” He observes the young kid, continuously falters and knocks his head on his palm.

“I told you, it’s fine, fine!” Yuki insists, “This headache will disappear, I’ve been in and out of this place before.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tsumugi asks, he taps his fingertip on his lips without realizing he’s waiting for Tasuku to answer.

Tasuku stands up from the chair and offers it to Yuki, “It’s common for people to receive headaches when they enter our kingdom. After all, the energy is different.”

“I’m okay though,” Yuki’s voice cracks. He rests his head on the desk and lies his head down for a while. “Leave me be.”

Tsumugi turns to her in a panic, “A-ah! Wait! I have medicine! I can make you some tonic.” He sits on the floor and takes out a few herbs from his satchel. He carries them around like his grandmother would do when she’s alive. He figures anything could happen to him since accidents can happen even if he’s alone at home.

“I’ll go get a bowl,” Tasuku said, about to sprint out of the room. Tsumugi pulls him back and stretches out his hand. There’s a bowl floating outside of the window, Tasuku approaches it and opens the window. The bowl flies right into Tsumugi’s hands and begins making the tonic.

Tasuku slams the window shut, “You scare me sometimes,” He sits on the floor and observes Tsumugi make the medicine for Yuki. Tsumugi can only smile in response and he gathers all of the ingredients. He envelopes the herbs on his palm and a flicker of light sparks on his hand.

He lets the particles fall down on the bottle containing water. Tsumugi stands and reaches for Yuki’s side.

Tsumugi offers the bottle, “Here, take this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Yuki’s hand shivers as he takes the bottle. He chugs it down, he closes his eyes and braces for the bitter taste it can have. To his relief, it tastes like normal water. His head becomes lighter and his vision clears.

“You know,” Yuki wipes off his mouth with a handkerchief, “You should sell these to tourists. They need this medicine.”

Tsumugi shies away and lowers his head, “I don’t think I can do that,” He takes the bottle from Yuki’s hands. The young kid stares into his soul and he examines everything in him. Thankfully, Tsumugi turns his head away and he sees Tasuku smile briefly at him.

The knocks disturb them. Tasuku snaps his head when two knights enter the room. They salute to Tasuku and removes their helmet as a courtesy.

“Sir! The majesty requires your presence, the treaty is about to begin,” The knight announces. Yuki snickers at the man beside Tsuzuru and, Tsumugi stares at all of them. His heart alarms in his chest. He doesn’t need to be there right?

Tasuku turns to Yuki, “Sorry, can you keep him company?” He glances at Tsumugi before he turns to the two knights and responds with a firm nod. The three of them left the room and disappears into the hallway.

“So, you’re the wizard that he keeps talking about,” Yuki speaks up without warning. It snaps Tsumugi out of his trance and, he glances at him.

“He? As in Tasuku?” Tsumugi clarifies. “Well, I’m only a wizard because of my grandmother.”

Yuki makes a humming sound. He rubs his fingers under his chin, unsatisfied by his answer. Even though Tsumugi can tell what goes through a person’s mind most of the time. It’s the first time he meets someone so unreadable.

Yuki stands up from his chair, “No, you’re not a wizard because of your grandmother,” He opens his closet and selects out a fitting fabric. Tsumugi furrows his brows and he reaches for the cloak on the chair and puts it around himself.

“How can you know that?” Tsumugi asks and Yuki takes a needle from one of his sewing kits. He draws a pattern on the fabric.

“You know,” Yuki pauses as he takes a step back from the fabric. “You wouldn’t be such in a hurry to make a tonic for me and, you can wait for Tasuku to get the bowl. Instead, you relied on your powers.”

Tsumugi remains silent and he sinks down on the chair in thought. Yuki narrows his eyes at him and smirks to himself. He goes back to work and snips the pattern he makes on the fabric.

“Tasuku says you hate your magic but, to be honest,” Yuki snips the fabric and faces him with a swift turn. “I think you hate yourself and not the magic.”

Tsumugi opens his mouth to refute him but, he couldn’t. He closes his hands together and his eyes become lost, “You’re incredible.”

“Not really,” Yuki denies, carefully weaving his art when it’s a simple fabric from before. “You just remind me of someone I know from another kingdom.”

“Who?” Tsumugi asks. He leans forward to Yuki, a little bit curious.

“Secret,” Yuki grins wide, he continues to stitch the fabric together. His expression becomes a little serious, “Maybe if you guys meet, you two would get along.”

Yuki stares up at Tsumugi and looks at him on the eye, “Don’t you ever had a feeling of wanting to be someone else for just one day?”

 

 

The migraine won’t let him off the hook. It clings to his brain, stabbing him with knives every time he has to participate to talk. Banri puts his head down on his palm and listens to the noise going on, and on. He hears Homare, the King of Havenmir, sputter rules and formalities about the relationship between Havenmir and Vadenmir. He says things like allowing citizens from both kingdoms to visit each other’s lands without discrimination and things like that.

Banri painfully tries to get every word on his head, his migraine continues to spike him and blur his vision. Even the council room starts to look bizarre and mysterious, it’s like he’s starting to see stars that weren’t even there.

He notices that Tenma is actively participating in the conversation when he should be the one speaking up and paying more attention to whatever that weirdo poem-natic has to say.

“Your majesty,” Tasuku speaks up, noticing Banri’s condition, “Are you alright?”

Banri waves his hand in dismissal, “I am fine, fine. Continue on.”

“So as I was saying,” Homare said loudly than what he intends to. Everyone’s attention snaps back to him while Banri turns his head away, nauseous being in this room for any longer.

He needs a pail, any pail or toilet. Someone get him a pail-  
  
Banri collapses out of his seat and everyone in the room jumps out of their seats on a panic. His vision continues to blur, making the people surrounding him much further away. He hears Juuza voice calling for a doctor, he sees Tenma’s eyes fall into worry, and he hears someone shout out a person’s name.

Banri knocks out from pain, his vision dark.

 

 

In this darkness, Banri dreams of standing in a cliff where both kingdoms can be seen. Both of the kingdoms buries on ash and flames as if Hell invades the Earth. He has someone’s scarf around his body. He turns his head behind him, to see an old woman, standing there. She comes off as regal and authoritative. Her demeanor comes off as if she comes from another world.

She kneels down before him, “Are you alright, young man?” She cleans his face with her frail hands. She wipes off the blood and dirt off his forehead. Banri lowers his head in confusion, he wants to cry out tears but, he doesn’t remember why he has to.

“Do you want all of this to stop?” The old woman asks. She points into the horizon where both kingdoms are in flames. Banri holds the old woman’s hand. He’s nothing but, a child then. He doesn’t know what is happening.

Banri nods his head, “Yes, you should. Many people are dying.”

“I will stop it but, it has a price to pay,” The old woman speaks as she takes out a book from her satchel. She reveals the ‘World’ card on her hand. Banri examines the card with the human drawings in it.

“What’s the price?” The foolish young Banri asks. The old woman mouths out words but, Banri couldn’t hear them.

He looks down on his feet and the ground swallows him whole, envelopes him again in darkness. He sinks deeper and deeper into his consciousness.

 

 

He shoots up from bed with a scream and he clutches his heart with heavy breaths. He looks around the room frantically, he sees Juuza beside him on a chair and pulls Banri back down on the bed, telling him it’s just a nightmare.

“Fire-, fire-, where’s the fire?!” Banri exclaims and Juuza places the blanket over his body. He forcefully makes him lie down back at his bed. He tucks him back to sleep.

Juuza narrows his eyes at him, “There’s no fire, you had a mild headache.”

Banri puts out his hands from under the blankets. He stares at the ceiling. He notices the time passing by until it’s night time. He covers his eyes with his arm, he’ll tire himself out if he thinks too much.

“If you still feel a little sick, we can ask for another medicine-” Banri cuts Juuza off. He shoos him away from the room. He turns around, his back facing Juuza. He doesn’t want any quack medicine on his mouth. He wants to home and forget the dream.

“Get out,” Banri commands, his tone colder than ice. Juuza stands up from his chair, not knowing what to say or do and, so he leaves. Banri is left alone. He didn’t want anyone to go and leave him behind but, no one might be able to understand him.

He rises from his bed and takes the headband on the lamp side. He wears it on his head and went to find comfortable clothes. He notices a bottle on the lamp side, it has little herbs on it and he picks it up from the table. He scans it to see if anything magical is in it but, there’s nothing.

He slams it back at the table and storms out of his room. He looks around to see if any guards were present but, everyone is busy at the party happening at the ballroom. He grits his teeth with his arm on his stomach. He limps his way to the first floor without anyone catching him. He sneaks his way into the garden where there’s a field of moonlight lilies to greet him. The flowers bloom like jewels under the night sky, it puts the stars above to shame.

What steals his attention the most is the person that’s standing in the middle of this field, his hair matches the color of the sky but, his delicate midnight eyes are clear and attractive, it pulls Banri closer to the garden. He sees this mysterious person, watering the flowers with grace as if the flowers themselves are alive.

Banri can’t help but, watch the person take care of the plants. It’s like he’s a fairy from all of the stories that Itaru talks about whenever he meets up with him.

He takes a step closer to see if the person in front of him will fade into the light, he wants to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing any mind games, “Hello?”

 

  
Tsumugi looks back at the person that calls his name, he forgets to breathe. The man with brown cream hair and blue ocean eyes makes him fearful and want to look away. But, his presence is magnetizing, a magnificent trap.

“I-” He takes a step back and falls down on the floor. He drops the sprinkler on the ground. He winces at the pain he feels on his legs. The young man hurries to him and extends his hand to him.

“I’m sorry,” He said repeatedly, “I didn’t mean to, I was strolling around.”

Tsumugi hesitantly takes his hand, “It’s okay!” He pulls Tsumugi up from the ground. Thank heavens that he didn’t get himself wet. Tasuku will kill him if he finds out that he involves himself with any accidents. He hastily stands up.

“I’m not supposed to be here either, I’m supposed to be at the party,” Tsumugi scratches his head and laughs awkwardly. He didn’t think someone can catch him by surprise. It relieves him that Tasuku wasn’t the one who finds him out here in the gardens alone. He didn’t like crowded places, too much noise, and distractions. It hurts his soul.

Tsumugi attempts to turn away but, the young man stops him, “No, it’s okay. I know what you feel. Parties, am I right? What good can it do?”

That’s so bad. Tsumugi thinks as he faces the young man, “So, you won’t report me?” He raises a brow at the young man. He looks younger than he is, he comes off as rebellious and a little bit childish to him. But when Tsumugi glances at his eyes, his soul tells a whole new story.

“Huh?” The young man sits down at the bench and crosses his legs, “Why would I report you? Are you a thief?”

“No! No! Never! I would never!” Tsumugi denies but, doesn’t that make him even more suspicious because of how defensive he is?

He frowns, “Really? Too bad. I would have asked you questions on why and how you steal,” He nods to himself proudly and crosses his arms. “It’s a great conversation starter.”

“You’re insane!” Tsumugi exclaims and he couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe that can be a good conversation to have but, he’s not a thief.

He leans back on the bench, “So, how did you get invited here? Are you a Duke? Count? Lord? Someone’s servant?”

“No, not any of those things,” Tsumugi sits down on the bench with a little distance from the stranger. It’s surprising he didn’t feel any dangerous energies from him. His presence comforts him in an odd way.

“Then,” The young man pauses and glances at him, “What are you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Tsumugi rocks himself back and forth, “I’ve been invited here by a close friend of mine, I never really intend to attend the ball. I prefer to stay alone and, I even got this costume done and I don’t even get to show it at the venue,” He laughs. The young man looks at him from head to toe, he tilts his head.

“It’s Rurikawa’s design!” The young man exclaims, “He made clothes for me before.”

Tsumugi leans back and purses his lips, “You know Yuki? I’m guessing you must be some kind of Lord then.”

“Ah,” He huffs a breath and he slumps his shoulders, “You can say that but, honestly? I don’t want to be one. It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Lords are allowed to say that?!” Tsumugi gasps in shock and that made the young man laugh, he watches him jerks his head back.

“Of course, we can say a lot of things like curses, ass, or-” The young man bites his tongue. “Sorry, it’s ridiculous to think that some people believe we’re all proper.”

Tsumugi sweats, he knows that not all aristocrats are proper. He heard Tasuku swear before but, that was the last time he heard anything improper from his mouth. No one wants to swear in front of him.

“But, I wasn’t joking when I say that I don’t want to have a title in my name. I just don’t know why my old man gave me an inheritance,” The young man shoves his hands in his pocket, feeling the cool breeze of the night.

Tsumugi furrows his eyebrows and pouts, “If he gave you an inheritance, he cares for you. My grandmother gave me her house and a few of her books.”

“More like a burden,” He picks up a pebble on the ground. He plays around with it on his fingers, “This isn’t some simple inheritance like yours. This title I carry is something I have to take responsibility for and have no control over.”

Tsumugi hugs his knees closer, “I don’t have a title but, I know what you feel”

“Huh?” The young man peers at him. A confused look is visible on his face.

“I have something that I can’t make it go away,” Tsumugi laughs it off with a bitter smile, ”I was born with it and, let’s say it’s genetic inheritance this time.”

The young man sniffs the air, “Some sort of sickness?”

“Something like that,” Tsumugi agrees, “But, I wish that I didn’t have it because I wouldn’t be here. I’ll be in my peaceful hut.”

“For me, I would want to be a knight,” The young man ponders. He drums his hands on the bench.

Tsumugi’s face brightens up, “I think being a knight would suit you!”

“Really?” The young man eyes glow with hope, “Do I look the part?”

Tsumugi hesitates, “I-, well, yes-” The air is awfully choking him. He couldn’t help but, feel his cheeks burn. The young man stands up from the bench and stares into the distance where they see the party lights on the ballroom then he stares down at Tsumugi.

“You too, I think you’ll be perfect as a gardener,” The young man eyes wander around the field. “But, like, bigger and spontaneous, you explore other countries and travel around the world to discover new flowers.”

“An adventurer?” Tsumugi said. He lets the word ‘adventurer’ roll of his tongue naturally, “That’s a nice dream to have but, I don’t go out of my house that much.”

The young man grins and extends his hand, “Like to change that?” Tsumugi is taken aback by this.

“W-what?” Tsumugi blurts out, a bit flustered. The young man pulls him up from his bench and points out to a spot. Tsumugi follows his gaze and sees small yellow lights in the distance. He squints his eyes to see it’s the lights of the Havenmir City.

“Run away with me, let’s be the people we want to be for tonight,” The young man invites. Tsumugi wants to shy away from the younger man. This guy doesn’t know what he is saying. It makes him frustrated.

Tsumugi crosses his arms, “You’re inviting me out there when I barely know your name?”

“Fuck-” The young man smacks his head and sighs, “Okay, sorry, I’m Settsu Banri, er, an aspiring Knight!”

Tsumugi can’t help but, feel touched, “Tsukioka Tsumugi, the florist traveler,” He laughs sheepishly. Banri’s smile grows wider as a response. Both of them escapes out of the garden and Tsumugi feels adrenaline pound inside his chest. Never in his life will he actually accept anyone’s offer to go out.

But this warm feeling bubbling inside of him. He can’t let that go, it’s just one night after all.

One night to forget that he is Tsukioka Tsumugi, the Savior’s grandson. A closeted wizard.

 

  
Tasuku arrives at the garden, holding a cake box for Tsumugi with the intention of giving it to him as an apology for forcefully making him come to the party. He sees two silhouettes run off the distance. These two shadows hold hand in hand, both of their faces were bright and happily laughing. He can’t tell who’s the other person but, he recognizes one face. _It was Tsumugi’s._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you how much I am so nervous about BanTsumu because of Tasuku. I hope you all feel the same way. I'm sorry if this chapter really has a lot of mistakes. Sometimes I'm embarrassed to look at them and just want to throw myself off the window. 
> 
> There's more to be uncovered about Banri and the two kingdoms. If you read this chapter again, maybe theories might pop on your head? Hm? 
> 
> I just like to say thank you so much for taking the time to read and follow up with this fanfic. I appreciate all of the kudos and comments I could get. They mean everything to me.


	3. Times Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy this week but, Chapter 4 will come sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make this chapter worth all the wait and I am so happy people continue to stick through with this fanfic.

 

_Let the sky fall upon us and tear us apart_  
_But the bonds we shared, the tears we shed, and the laughter we had_  
_It will never leave my heart_

 

* * *

 

Havenmir Townsquare is the heart of the kingdom, rich with laughter and culture. A town with endless shops of curiosities and treats, the city lights never seem to die, and houses with soft blue roofs please the night sky.

Tsumugi has never been able to explore the world. He didn’t see the reason to do so. He’s content in his little hut when he’s a child. His grandmother would take care of him and, he would see her off. He never questions where she goes.

“I’ve never been outside of my house in years,” Tsumugi said in awe. He scans his surroundings with strangers in colorful garbs and tunics frolic the town. He sees various stores selling jewelry, fabric, and delicacies. He knows Havenmir is called ‘The Kingdom of Curious Magic’ but, he didn’t think it would actually live up to its name.

“I would be surprised if you didn't,” Banri admits. He peeks the stalls that are selling board games and card games. "I spent all my life escaping my home though."

Tsumugi whirls his head, “Really? How come?"

“I run away from my advisers,” Banri grins and leads Tsumugi somewhere before anyone can notice him. Tsumugi didn’t even notice that people were starting to identify Banri. “If it comes to worst case scenarios, I’ll have them fired."

Tsumugi furrows his brows and speeds up his pace, “They have lives! Children to take care of!”

“Ah, too bad, I didn’t think that way during my childhood,” Banri said sarcastically, he leads Tsumugi further away from the main town. The people around them decreases as they stroll further away. It's easy to get away from the oppressive mood of the ballroom. Dukes, counts and, lords come to show off their garbs. They laugh at each other's humor but, none of it is genuine. Tsumugi prefers to be outside if someone invites him to a party again which he highly doubts.

Not that Tsumugi wants to go out and party in the first place.

Although, He wasn't happy that some of Banri’s previous advisors lost their jobs because of his ignorance. He couldn’t help but, empathize with him. After all, no one taught Banri to live his life as a child. He doubts that his advisors allow him to at least go outside without supervision.

Somehow, Tsumugi can imagine how lonely it has been. Banri’s birthdays are always spent with strangers he barely knows. There's a possibility that any of those strangers can have adversarial attitudes. Every gift he receives comes with strings. He couldn’t imagine a day where there's a thousand of paperwork on his desk and, all of them slanders Banri's character.

Thinking about it now, how long did Banri suffer like that?

  
“You’re not alone,” Tsumugi confides in him. He looks up to his brilliant blue eyes that reflects his own. It impresses him that Banri's eyes never seem to be lost, “I know someone like that and, I should be the one who’s supposed to be on his position.”

“Is that the friend that invited you to the party?” Banri asks. Tsumugi nods as he trails beside him. They enter a small part of the town where there’s a huge fountain in the middle of the park. He sees dancers by the fountain, performing Havenmir’s sacred dances. The audiences play maracas and tambourines while the performers dance.

Tsumugi stands on his toes, he couldn’t see the performers well when the people in front of him were taller. Banri sees Tsumugi trying his best to watch the performance. He holds his laughter and points at a nearby platform.

Tsumugi elbows him on the stomach, “I’m not that small!” He frowns and,  
he pulls Banri closer to the crowd and, they barge their way on the front. He can still hear Banri laughing behind him. Tsumugi swears that he’ll get back at him at some point.

“Thank you for the wonderful crowd!” The performer bows his head for the crowd, everyone erupts in applause and cheers for the young man on the stage. There’s a banner overhead that says ‘The Great Haruto Asuka: Star Show.’

Banri’s face of discomfort is visible. He hides behind Tsumugi and watches from behind. Tsumugi chuckles at his reaction, “You’re afraid of magic?”

“No-” His ears turn red and clutches Tsumugi’s shoulder to move him forward, “But, usually, in these scenarios. They’ll call someone in the crowd for a test or something-”

Tsumugi turns his attention towards the performer. The young man raises his hand for the audience to die down the chatter and praises. He stabs his cane on the platform and all eyes fall on him.

The performer jumps down from the stage, “Tonight is a special day for Havenmir and Vadenmir but, for tonight is the night of peace. A time of forgetting the clutches of war.” The performer throws his cane on the air and it explodes fireworks into the sky as if the performer made the sky his own canvas.

“I know, I know, we peasants weren’t invited to the party. I know the feeling,” The performer said in a condescending tone. Everyone in the crowd booms with laughter. Tsumugi and Banri hint at each other. They both know that they are thinking about the same thing.

The performer stares at the crowd, “But we don’t need any lavish parties. We have our own party, under the moon and stars,” The performer waves his hand and the orchestra behind him plays a cheerful melody.

“Grab your partners and dance with me!” The performer cheers and the crowd went to the center with their loved ones. Tsumugi is about to back away until Banri grabs his wrist. The younger man turns to him with a cheeky grin.

Banri eyes on him, “Where do you think you're going?"

“Um, somewhere? Anywhere?” Tsumugi gulps as Banri pulls him closer to the crowd. He sees everyone dancing around him. He follows Banri awkwardly. He examines the ones closest to him. None of them know how to dance but, they move their bodies around without a care for the world.

“I’m not good at dancing,” Tsumugi protests while Banri begins to clap along with the other dancers.

Banri laughs, “You don’t have to be good at it,” He pulls Tsumugi closer and demonstrates the dances he observes from other people. Tsumugi copies the dance that Banri is doing. He doesn’t know whether he’s doing it right but, it’s much better than what they do at the ballroom.

“This is enjoyable than what I ever experience at any ball,” Tsumugi comments, following along with the other dancers as the music intensifies its rhythm. Making the crowd dance faster with precise hand movement.

“Have you’ve ever been to any ball?”

“Nope!”

Even though he wasn’t a good dance himself. Being able to follow along with Banri puts him at ease. Each movement, each beat and each step he makes on the dance floor. Banri is able to lead him well. At some point, the crowd has to take off their shoes to avoid slipping from having to dance fast enough. Everyone’s feet are covered in mud but, no one cared. They continue to dance along with the music.

Tsumugi didn’t notice until now how Banri can smile so bright. His impression of him has changed. His face and demeanor are different when they were in the garden. Banri seems free and happy this way. It’s odd how he’s able to feel that exact emotion with him.

As he moves closer to Banri, he steps on a pebble. He grits his teeth and tumbles forward. Banri turns to find Tsumugi about to bump into someone. He reaches out for him and pulls him away from the stranger. He catches him safely in his arms.

Tsumugi looks up to him, “You weren’t kidding when you said you want to be a knight.” He chuckles and Banri rolls his eyes. He kneels down and checks Tsumugi’s feet. Thankfully, he wasn’t that hurt. There are no scars under his feet.

“A thank you would do,” Banri plays along and Tsumugi fights the urge to smile.

“Oh, thank you, sire. You rescued this poor man’s life!” Tsumugi exclaims. Banri’s ears heat up and he snatches his shoes from the corner.

“Cringe!” Banri yells while Tsumugi laughs and jerks his head back. The younger squints his eyes and hurries to grab Tsumugi’s shoes.

“Thief!” Tsumugi yells, “Give that back!” He chases Banri down the road. Banri moves around the dance floor and no one seems to care that they were in the way. Banri almost bumps into a stranger but, he avoids them swiftly.

Banri yells, “Don’t you ever do the knight thing again!” He dashes away from the crowd and, Tsumugi continues to track him down. A few steps behind him.

“But, sire! I am merely praising you!” Tsumugi continues to tease him. He spies a cart of watermelons in the distance. He focuses his eyes on the cart, it glows with white light and it tumbles over. Sending an army of rolling watermelons down the road.

“So, we’re playing this way, huh,” Banri jumps and evades the watermelons. Tsumugi moves around the watermelons. He pities the one who’s selling them and he flicks his hand to place the watermelons back at the cart he sees before. He hopes that the owner of the shop won't notice anything.

Banri abruptly stops in the middle of the road. Tsumugi bumps into him and falls down on the ground. His feet are covered in bruise by now. Banri, whom he sees as a knight stretches out his hand to him.

“I don’t need your gratitude, young man,” Banri announces in a deep voice. He pulls Tsumugi up from the floor.

Tsumugi furrows his brow, “Young man?”

Could it be Banri is roleplaying? That’s easy enough to do but, he didn’t expect that he would actually go with his shenanigans. He grins at him and dusts the dirt off his clothes.

“Where do you live? You seem to have lost your way,” Banri pretends to clutch on the sword on his belt. He scans his surroundings and, there weren’t any civilians around. From the cheerful crowd at the show to a lonesome ghost town after they wander around for so long.

“I have no home,” Tsumugi answers. He takes his shoes from Banri and wears it on his feet. A sudden relief washes him. It still hurts to run around with no shoes around, “I’ve been traveling all my life. I have no place to call home.”

“With no money on your wallet and a hat to shield you from the sun?” Banri raises an eyebrow and as if having the same thought. They both stroll down the empty streets, ignoring the crowd in the dance party. The knight and the traveler walk together side by side, with their shoulders touching and yet no one pulls away or, maybe no one wants to pull away.

Tsumugi chuckles, “But, there is no sun. It’s night time, sire.”

“Ack-” Banri slaps his forehead and covers his mouth. He shakes his head, “But, the night doesn’t last forever.”

‘That’s why I make the most out of it,” Tsumugi stops in his tracks. He lets the dead silence embrace the mood. Banri’s words echo in his head. A sudden reminder that these emotions that he feels weren’t permanent. Only a taste of bliss, a taste of freedom only for tonight.

“How?” Banri folds his arms.

Tsumugi shifts his head and examines him, “I spend my life thinking I don’t need anything when I’m still young,” He follows Banri down the path where it leads to the main village of Havenmir, he notices the night is bound to disappear. “Now, I’m trying to do everything I can when my life is about to end.”

“Don’t say sad shit like that man-” Banri scolds him but, he falls silent. He continues to walk next to Tsumugi, feeling the air that’s growing thinner. He smiles at Tsumugi, sincerely, “But, I believe you can do anything.”

Tsumugi smiles back, not as the same warmth as Banri’s. He knows it’s hopeless for him now. The young man beside him didn’t even notice the thoughts going through his head. At least, it’s better if he doesn’t know. Tsumugi prefers to keep it deep inside his heart. He prefers to have fun even in the last minutes.

He musters up the courage and says, “That’s because you showed me everything I can do."

 

 

The night is bound to end, they wander aimlessly around town. They stumble upon the marketplace and Banri’s eyes light up with curiosity as he peeks at each stall. He scans each ornament that the merchants were selling, almost looking for something.

Tsumugi peers at him, “Do you plan to buy anything?”

“Antique cards,” Banri squats down, he examines all of the piled books on the laid out fabric. “Do you know them?”

“I never played any game in my life,” Tsumugi furrows his brows. “Maybe except rock, paper, and scissors?”

“Seriously?!” Banri exclaims. He bolts up from the ground and brings Tsumugi around to another stall, where there’s a stack of board games. He points at each and every board game he plays with utmost interests. Tsumugi can listen to Banri explain all of the games he plays all day but, he has a feeling that most of the things that Banri is explaining are just him bragging about his wins.

Tsumugi laughs, “I am surprised you have a lot of free time.”

“No, no!” Banri shakes his head. “A friend of mine loves to drag me in every game he plays. We met at a store where they hold monthly board game challenges. I beat him at a chess game and, from then on he wanted to beat me in every game we played until we became friends.”

Tsumugi glances down at the games, “Maybe I should learn how to play chess. It seems like a challenge.”

“I can teach you,” Banri grins wide. “But, once you learn how to play, I’m going easy on you.”

Tsumugi gulps at that. He believes that Banri is going to crush him on the first round but before they play a game. When will they ever meet each other again?

Thinking about it hurts him all over again. It’s like the feeling he felt when Tasuku is gone for a year to do the duties he should do. After all, Tasuku is the only person he can rely on as a friend. Then, this Banri person comes into his life and has the audacity to say to live like they were friends.

Tsumugi wants to remind himself over and over that this ‘Banri’ is someone that he pretends to know for a while now. Once the sun rises again, this getaway is gone. It is no longer valid and everything they spent is nothing but, a dream.

Here he is, Banri is giving him hope that they can meet again and perhaps get to know each other properly than just strangers that share the same life problems. It makes him wonder is it even possible to do it? Is Banri carelessly saying these words because he’s not matured enough to think the way he does?

“What is this?” Banri asks, out of the blue. Tsumugi focuses his attention on the stall that he’s peeking over. A young man with strawberry hair with a muddy face and torn clothes, holding a bunch of dreamcatchers in various sizes, shapes, and colors. The young man peers up at them and gives them a wide grin.

“Welcome! Come inside!” The strawberry boy invites them in, Banri hesitates to get inside but, Tsumugi walks in first while Banri follows behind him. Tsumugi examines the whole room, every corner, and every wall has intricate designs of dreamcatchers.

The strawberry boy approaches Banri, “This one suits you, sir! Brown dreamcatcher!” Banri immediately backs away and hides away further from the young man. Tsumugi raises an eyebrow at Banri’s actions. Is he afraid of dreamcatchers or something else?

“No-” Banri extends his hand. “I don’t believe in anything like that.”

The strawberry boy pouts and turns to Tsumugi, “Is he from this kingdom?”

“No, he’s a visitor,” Tsumugi sweats and bows his head. “He didn’t mean anything harmful when he said he doesn’t believe you.”

“What!?” Banri bolts up from the floor. “Did I offend you? Look, I didn’t mean it-”

Banri is cut off when the strawberry boy places the brown dreamcatcher on his palm. The young man didn’t speak but, instead of smiles at Banri. Tsumugi wonders why Banri is afraid of dreamcatchers but, he better not push any buttons too soon.

“Here you go, mister,” The strawberry boy gives Tsumugi an elegant blue dreamcatcher. He didn’t think he will need it since he never has nightmares about anything.

“Ah, I don’t have money for this,” Banri scratches his head and Tsumugi moves past him to give the kid some gold coins.

The young man smiles, “Thank you so much!” He happily scurries back to his work station and continues making new dreamcatchers. Banri scratches his elbow and turns his back. He leaves the store in guilt. Tsumugi packs the dreamcatchers he bought and left with Banri.

“Here,” Tsumugi passes the wrapped dreamcatcher to him. Banri takes it gingerly of his hand and lowers his head down.

“I-” Banri sighs and brushes his fingers on his hair. “I didn’t think I would be rude. I didn’t think some people would live that way.”

Tsumugi pursues his lips, “Banri, can I ask? Why are you afraid of magic-”  
The bell rings from the castle clocktower echoing throughout the city. Midnight strikes and, Tsumugi pulls Banri to him. They both dash ahead on the town square, a few blocks away from the castle. They arrive at the place they were in before but, the performers were gone and the only thing left is the fountain.

The castle gates open up and several people exit out from the palace. Tsumugi and Banri try to catch their breath but, they collapse on the fountain bench instead.

“I can see a crowd by the exit of the castle!” Banri exclaims. He coughs out and hammers his chest. Several carriages pass by the road. Banri tries to cover his head and face from the other lords. Tsumugi pulls him away and they turn their backs from the people passing by.

Tsumugi smiles and glances down at his feet, “Times up, isn’t it?” He clutches on the package he has. Banri peers at him and slaps his back in encouragement.

“It’s fine,” Banri said, his smile faltering by the second. “I had fun anyways and, it’s been a while since I said that.”

Tsumugi nods and Banri glances down at the package, “You sure I can keep this?”

“Keep with you, it’s a remembrance,” Tsumugi laughs. He’s about to say something more but, he notices someone’s shadow reflects on the water. Tsumugi turns his head in alarm to find his friend standing there behind them.

Tasuku peers down at them, “Tsumugi.”

Banri is taken aback by the high priest’s presence. He looks back and forth between Tsumugi and Tasuku, undoubtedly confused about the two. Tsumugi looks away from both of them. He balls his hands into a fist and ignores the heavy air around them.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Tasuku said, giving Tsumugi a suspicious look and his eyes fall on Banri. His face didn’t show any warm welcome, “You better hurry, Juuza-san is looking for you.”

“Ah, right,” Banri scratches his head and stands up from the fountain. He tries to approach Tsumugi but, Tasuku crosses between them.

“There are knights waiting for you up ahead,” Tasuku said, it acts more like a death threat rather than reassurance, “Do not worry for your safety.”

Banri clicks his tongue and he makes sure Tasuku hears it. Tsumugi signals Banri to hurry before he gets into trouble. He watches Banri jog away from the two of them, he makes sure that Banri can arrive safely at the palace without any prying eyes, even if he has to use his magic.

Tasuku glares at him, “You do know you’ll land in prison for using magic on a civilian, right?”

Tsumugi lowers his hand as he sees Banri disappear into the castle. He lands his hand on his chest and sighs with relief. He turns his head to Tasuku. He didn’t say a single word, he just stares into his cold eyes and walks down the lonely road.

“It’s okay, I will never see him ever again,” Tsumugi holds the package closer to his chest.

 

  
When Banri arrives at Vadenmir by the morning, he couldn’t sleep in his own room. He’s given a chance to doze off for the morning but, he continues to stare up at the ceiling and, he examines the package he has on his hand. He unwraps it to find that the dreamcatcher that Tsumugi has given him wasn’t the brown one. It's Tsumugi’s own color.

He sits up from his bed and scratches his cheek in annoyance, “Fuck it!” He bellows and went ahead to dress in normal tunics. He grips tight on the dreamcatcher and storms out of his room. He hurries to the stables and takes a ride to the academy to visit Itaru.

He didn’t even ask Tsumugi if they can ever find a way to meet up again. If only that stupid priest didn’t show up at the exact moment he has to say something!

“Itaru!” Banri kicks open the door when he arrives at the office. He stomps his way inside and throws himself on the couch. Itaru blinks at the commotion, a little surprised by his behavior. He approaches Banri and gives him a fresh cup of cocoa.

Itaru briefly smiles, “How’s the ball?”

“Fantastic,” Banri hisses. He takes the cup of cocoa and chugs it down. He didn’t care if the hot choco will burn his tongue. He slams the mug down at the table and leans his back down on the couch.

“I have a feeling that you didn’t attend the ball,” Itaru said to himself, a bit cheekily, he sits down in front of Banri and takes out the puzzle game he’s been trying to solve. “GJ on surviving,”

“That damned priest.”

“Don’t insult a priest,” Itaru warns him. Banri stands up from the couch and has the urge to throw his fist at a wall or at anyone.

Banri spreads out his arms, “Not just any priest! An annoying one! He just had to come around and act all high and mighty in front of me. Like, what did I do wrong? I was just talking to his friend!"

“Oooh,” Itaru looks up from his puzzle and points at the blue dreamcatcher. “So, you did meet someone new at the party! It explains the ornament.”

Banri gasps and covers his mouth in embarrassment. He sits down beside him, “No! Listen to what I have to say first.”

Itaru rolls his eyes as response and crosses his legs. He glances at the clock in his room, “I have to leave in 20 minutes.”

“Where?” Banri raises an eyebrow. Itaru shoots him back with an impatient smile. He points at his collection shelf and the younger slaps his forehead. “W-wait, take me to Havenmir with you!”

Itaru stands up from the couch and yawns, “You went there yesterday, take a rest.”

“It’s important,” Banri furrows his brows and takes a cloak to wrap it around himself. “I’m not allowing you to leave until you take me there too.”

“I can take you anywhere,” Itaru purses his lips and stares at Banri, a deadly look in his red eyes, “But I'm not sure in this one. I may have taken you everywhere in the city of Vadenmir but, you should remember who you are, Banri.”

Itaru takes a step forward, “But even if I ask you to stay at the palace, you wouldn’t listen.”

“I just want to take this back,” Banri holds out the blue dreamcatcher but, Itaru shakes his head. He grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the office. Itaru locks the door on his way out.

“There’s probably a reason why that priest you encountered had to step in,” Itaru said. He caresses the blue dreamcatcher and pulls his hand back, “Whoever you spent the ball with, must be someone you shouldn’t have met in the first place.”

Banri is silent for a moment. He lets out an exaggerated sigh, "I still want to go, no matter what."

Itaru approaches Banri and wears a cloak over his shoulder. He lowers the hood all the way to Banri's chin. "You should know how to protect yourself."

"Where are we going anyway?" Banri asks and follows Itaru to the academy stables. Itaru feeds an apple to his horse and takes out a map from his satchel.

"Havenmir's Prison."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where have I been? I've been waiting for a package to arrive at my doorstep and it took a week. My family keeps going out for mall hangouts even though I want to stay home. If you all noticed I changed the expected chapters from 25 to 15. 
> 
> I've been thinking about whether to focus on BanTsumu or give the plot some spotlight. There are a few ideas that I am excited to show for this fanfic and I know someone in the comments had said they are excited about Yuki's involvement. I'm excited for it too.


	4. The Time to Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this chapter. It's the first time I have written something so smoothly without stopping and questioning myself. Thank you for all of the support you have given me.

 

 _Even at the slightest chance that they could meet again,_  
_He's afraid that everything will just be a dream._

 

* * *

 

 

Late in the afternoon, Tasuku drops by his hut with a basket of abundant vegetables. Tsumugi doesn’t know whether Tasuku decides to ignore what happened or he doesn’t want to bring the topic up. Even so, it’s beneficial for both of them. It’s best to forget nothing ever happened but, he won’t forget the things he learned.

“I’ll be gone for a few weeks, a client of mine said I had to do a ritual for a mansion in Vadenmir,” Tasuku passes his bowl to him for another serving. Tsumugi pours another serving of stew for him. He’s lost in thought, he spills some of the stew on the table.

Tsumugi bolts from his seat and went to grab a cloth, “Sorry.”

He wipes away the spill from the table. Tasuku crosses his arms and frowns, he can feel that Tasuku is examining him again. He’s observing him like the old days when there are times he can’t understand him. But, there’s no harm in making him understand right?

“I wonder if you’ll be alright,” Tasuku rubs his temples and resumes eating his stew. Tsumugi scratches his head and hurries back to his chair to finish eating. “You can remain at home, I’ll have someone send you some food.”

Tsumugi laughs, a bit embarrassed, “Actually, can I come with you?” Tasuku settles his bowl down and, he stops laughing. He looks away from Tasuku, scolding himself that he’s pathetic. He couldn’t believe he said those words out loud! Is he crazy? Why did he even ask?

“What did you say?” Tasuku asks, in alert and a slight hope in his voice. His face brightens a little bit but, then it falters quickly. “Is it because of him?”

Tsumugi’s heart stops, “Who?” Tsumugi squeezes his thumbs. He holds in his breath. He didn’t even think about him. He’s trying to forget him.

“I’m telling you, stay away from that man,” Tasuku warns and his eyes darts at him. “If you plan to go with me to Vadenmir to see him, then forget it.”

Tsumugi grips tight on his spoon, “No! I am not there to see him!”  
  
He drops the utensil on the table and leans back on his chair. Even if he sees him again, it doesn’t guarantee that he will approach him openly. He’s a lord, isn’t he? Someone rich and powerful, unlike him who’s a peasant and, a wizard. Being a wizard is something he isn’t proud of but, thinking about the words he said that night to him. It’s kind of hypocritical to say that he’s doing everything he can to live the way he wants to without doing anything.  
  
“I’m thinking of wanting to be outside for once.”

“Why now?” Tasuku studies him. He stands up from his chair and went to wash his own dishes, “Not that I didn’t encourage you before but, I can’t bring you to Vadenmir, I am doing an exorcism and, not a vacation stay.”

Tsumugi picks up his plates and approaches Tasuku to wash the dishes together, “I’ll start small then, I’ll start at the Townsquare.”

“Do you even know your way around Townsquare?” Tasuku raises an eyebrow but, he purses his lip. He sighs heavily and grabs his cloak from the living room to clip it around himself, “Of course, he was with the King.”

Tsumugi follows behind him, “Did you say something? Should I get my cloak?”

Tasuku waves his hand dismissively and, Tsumugi grabs his cloak from the hanger. He ties it around himself and covers his head with the hood. Tasuku didn’t wait for him to finish up and let the hut on foot. Tsumugi wears his boots, trying not to fall off balance and, he hurries up to Tasuku.

For the first time, he feels the sunlight burn on his skin. He sees the valleys and the mountains that tower magnificently on the horizon. He can see the glorious palace and Havenmir’s town up ahead.

“Where are we going?” Tsumugi asks while Tasuku avoids eye contact with him. Is he that bothered?

Tasuku opens a scroll from his pocket, he examines the details of the exorcism rites, “I’ll leave you in Rurikawa’s hands. He has a seamstress shop in Uptown. He can show you around and get comfortable with the locals.”

“You make it sound like I don’t know how to socialize,” Tsumugi pouts and Tasuku stares at Tsumugi with a deadpan expression. “Er, right.”

While Tasuku studies his scroll, Tsumugi looks heavenward on the blue sky. He hides his hands behind his back. The feeling of not being able to see him again stings but, there’s a part of him that wonders if he feels the same way.

His eyes shift to Tasuku, his best friend ever since he was a child. He’s there for him through thick and thin but, after a year they were apart it seems like too many things have changed. The time he visits the castle, Tasuku is like a celebrity. Everyone knows about him. There’s a small thought in Tsumugi’s heart that his best friends have drifted away and spread his own horizons.

Tsumugi shall do that today, even if he fails over and over again. Maybe then, he won’t see himself as ‘just a wizard.’ The conversation he had last night gave him hope.

He hopes that one day he can be worthy enough to brush shoulders with him like yesterday. One day, he can see him as a friend without worries at all.

 

  
Banri and Itaru arrive in Havenmir with full speed on their horses, it’s a headache on having to return here again. Apparently, it’s natural to have headaches once you arrive in this kingdom? What a pain in the ass but, he can endure it just so he can return his dreamcatcher.

“I can’t believe you are seriously going to meet a criminal just to get that antique cards of yours,” Banri groans, scratching the nape of his neck as they exit out the stables.

Itaru said he has acquaintances in Havenmir. It’s amazing how Itaru is the type of person to stay at home but, has a lot of outside influences. Standing next to the guy brings him to shame. He’s a king but, damn every thinks of him as an arrogant asshole.

Itaru passes an apple to him, “I can’t believe you’re here just to give someone their dreamcatcher back.”

“Okay-” Banri jogs toward him while Itaru takes a bite on his apple without so much of a care, “He bought this thing with his money. Of course, I had to give it back!”

“GG,” Itaru turns to him and pokes him on the shoulder. “I suppose you know where he can possibly live right? I’m sure you have something to identify him right?”

When Banri didn’t reply, Itaru smiles and shifts himself back to the main road. He frowns and trails behind Itaru, he keeps the hood down on his face to avoid any suspicion from the locals. This is why he hates being a king, it’s inconvenient and unnecessary. Too much work, blood and, pain. People try to have an initial image of you even though that’s not who you are at all.

Your siblings can hate you, your allies can hate you, and the person you want to love can never look at you the way you look at them.

The person that never knew who you are can find out what you are in a span of a day.

He’s trying to hurry here. Call him desperate but, he wants to give this dreamcatcher back to Tsumugi before he finds out who he is and, hates him too.

Itaru stops by a neighborhood, they pass by different houses with various sizes. One is too big and, Banri thinks that someone is wasting too much land. One is too small and, he thinks that people living there could be midgets.

Itaru approaches a white gate where there’s a bunch of cats lying around the front yard. He knocks on the gate, “Tsuzuru!”

A man with a gray shirt peeks out the door, his eyes expand in surprise and, he hurries out in the front yard. “I thought you’re visiting a little later, I should have dressed better.”

Banri remembers seeing the person named ‘Tsuzuru,’ he is one of the knights that serve under Homare and Muku, the Havenmir’s King and Crown Prince. But, he catches them talking to the priest from yesterday. This can be his only chance.

“No need, I’m just here to drop off a baby,” Itaru pats Banri’s shoulder. He looks over and shook his shoulder away from Itaru.

“I thought I was going with you!” Banri exclaims and Itaru swings his arm around his shoulder. He continues to pat his back like an uncle trying to babysit a child.

Tsuzuru lets out a tired sigh, “ Itaru-san, my house is not a daycare for grown men-”

As if on cue, Kazunari appears by their doorway sleep deprived. He yawns and stretches out his arms. Not aware of Itaru and Banri’s presence, “Tsuzurun! Have you seen my helmet??”

“This is ridiculous!” Tsuzuru steps in front of Itaru and Banri to block Kazunari from their view, “I thought you’re here for us!”

Banri frowns and crosses his arms. He’s not the only one who’s not enjoying this situation. He’s standing here in front of him. Why do people pretend as if he’s not there? But, he needs to control his composure. After all, this ‘Tsuzuru’ person is the only one who knows where he can find the priest.

Itaru plays with his hair, “Yeah, uh, I kinda brought the King here and-”

“You are lucky we are friends,” Tsuzuru presses his lips, “You better hurry home, okay? The prison is not a safe place,” He didn’t look too amused. He looks over his shoulder to find Kazunari trying to find his helmet for the past few minutes.

“If you need anything just tell them,” Itaru turns to Banri, he’s about to leave until he pulls him back by the wrist.

Banri’s eyes glints with worry, “You’re not doing anything dangerous, are you?”

Itaru removes his wrist from Banri’s grip, “Nope,” He reassures him. He waves goodbye to all of them before Itaru dashes away from the neighborhood until Banri couldn’t see his silhouette anymore. Maybe he can convince Tsuzuru and Kazunari to help track down Itaru later.

“That guy,” Tsuzuru cocks his head as he sees Itaru disappear. He diverts his attention to Banri, “Did you have lunch? We don’t have any luxurious food for you.”

“Nah but, I want to ask you something,” Banri said as Tsuzuru gestures for him to come inside the house while he smacks Kazunari, telling him that his helmet is in his bedroom, “Do you happen to know the priest from the meeting?”

Tsuzuru turns on the lights, “Hm? Yeah, everybody in the kingdom knows him.”

“Tsuzurunnnnn, where’s Itarun??” Kazunari slouches on the couch. Banri doesn’t know if Kazunari is wasted from alcohol or he lacks self-control from going batshit crazy. Somehow, he doesn’t want to sit down next to him.

“So noisy in the afternoon,” Tsuzuru whines and washes his hands by the sink. “He’s not visiting!”

Banri hurries to get away by going to the dining room and helps Tsuzuru arrange the plates, “Was there a person with blue coconut hair with him?”

“Blue coconut hair?” Tsuzuru raises his eyebrows, his eyebags becomes more prominent the longer he furrows his brows for an answer. “I don’t know who you are talking about. I don’t think there’s a person with him that has blue coconut hair.”

Well, shit. How is he going to find Tsumugi now? No one seems to recognize him except for that annoying priest. He wonders if the priest will tell him where he can meet up with him but, he strongly doubts it.

“Okay but, can you tell me where can I meet the priest?”

“The Havenmir Church should do.”

Banri purses his lips, “Can you bring me there?”

 

  
Tsumugi didn’t expect that Tasuku would leave him out in public to find Yuki’s shop by himself. He’s only given a few directions and notes in a piece of paper. He’s never been to Uptown either. He didn’t think that they went to Uptown last night.

The good news is he manages to make his way to Townsquare, a place he manages to explore. He’s able to see the market, where he bought the dreamcatcher. Maybe it won’t hurt to visit the young man from yesterday.

He makes his way to the entryway of the market, the place is buzzing with locals bumping to each other left and right holding baskets of groceries and goods. He figures that Tasuku buys all of his groceries here.

He sees the strawberry boy from the distance but, all of the novelties he sells last night is no longer available. It’s like a normal vegetable and fruits shop now.

The strawberry boy squints his eyes, “Oh! It’s you again!”

“Good afternoon,” Tsumugi greets him with a smile, “You’re no longer selling dreamcatchers?”

“Ah, no, no. The knights around here will confiscate them but, you can get some downtown by that street corner,” The young man points at the road that leads downward, “We can only sell magical items by night time. Magic around here became strict ever since the war.”

“So, there’s a downtown and an uptown. Very creative names,” Tsumugi ponders to himself and the young man laughs at that. He stands up from his chair.

“If you don’t mind, my name is Sakuma Sakuya,” He extends his hand to Tsumugi, “Nice to meet you, savior’s grandson.”

Tsumugi reaches out and exchanges handshakes, “You know me? I am Tsukioka Tsumugi.”

“You’re not the only one who can whip around magic here!” Sakuya said cheerfully, “I couldn’t say anything last night since you were with someone that isn’t too fond of magic.”

There are more magicians besides him? That’s strange. I thought he and Tasuku were the only ones. No wonder Tasuku said one can land in jail if they used magic on a person who can’t.

“I’m really sorry for yesterday,” Tsumugi’s voice falters and Sakuya shakes his head.

“No need!” Sakuya reassures him. He raises his head to look around, “Where’s the young man? Is he back in his country?”

Tsumugi lowers his head, the colors in his face disappearing, “Yes and, I don’t think I can see him again.”

“Don’t say that!” Sakuya flails his arms around, “What if he wants to meet you again?”

Tsumugi shifts his eyes away from him. Just when he’s trying to avoid hoping to see him again. He narrows his eyes at the dreamcatcher in his pocket but, he’s also lying to himself for purposefully switching their dreamcatchers that night.

He removes the thought off his head, “Can you tell me where Uptown is? I have to visit a friend.”

“O-oh!” Sakuya points at the direction where he points at the highway, Tsumugi facepalms when he sees it. Of course, it has to be the road where it leads up, “I am going to be going there later on. We might bump into each other later.”

“See you soon,” Tsumugi gives a little wave and he heads for the highway until he hears Sakuya call his name.

“Just a reminder! Do not go to Downtown alone! Bandits are alive!” Sakuya yells but, Tsumugi couldn’t hear him. He’s too far for Sakuya’s words to be clear. A sandwich is what? Is it even sandwiches? The sandwich is alright?

 

 

“I am sorry but, the High Priest is not here. He’s out in Vadenmir for a ritual,” The old woman attempts to close the door on Banri but, he intercepts with a foot on the door.

“I’m not here for him! I am here for his friend! Do you know him!?” Banri exclaims and the old woman glares at him. She takes out a cane and pokes his feet away from the door. Banri comes after her but, the door slams shut in front of his face.

Tsuzuru sighs and crosses his arms, “Not to offend you, your Highness but, I don’t think you’ll be able to meet the person you’re looking for.”

Banri sighs and slams his fist against the door of the church. Does the world hate him so much that he won’t even let him meet the person he can possibly trust and maybe understand him?

“Don’t be like that! I think Settsa can do it!”

“Settsa?”

“But!” Tsuzuru steps in between them. He pulls both men into the corner before the people around them starts to get suspicious. “Banri-san, you are a King remember? King of Vadenmir! We’ll be responsible if you get hurt and, we might get executed for framed kidnapping.”

Banri frowns and grits his teeth, “I do what I want! I’ll handle all responsibility. I just have to return this to him.”

“Is he that special to you to the point you will risk your safety and kingdom?” Tsuzuru narrows his eyes to him. His eyes pierce right through him, leaving no words to escape from his mouth.

Is Tsumugi that special? They met yesterday but, he doesn’t even know the first thing about the dude. Their introduction wasn’t normal either. The first time they met wasn’t normal either and, yet he’s that desperate to meet him? But why? What if Tsumugi doesn’t want to get himself involved with an aristocrat?

A peasant and a king. They can never be friends.

A peasant lives free while the king lives to make the peasant free.

“F-fine,” Banri stares down at his feet in shame. He didn’t notice his heart is hammering painfully in his chest and his eyes clouding with tears. “I’ll go home.”

 

  
“Did you send him away?” Tasuku appears by the staircase dressed in robes and a cloak. He approaches the back entrance where a carriage is prepared for him.

The old woman bows, “Yes but, why must you deny the young man?”

Tasuku climbs on the carriage carrying his luggage at hand, “We can’t have another war. I’m not letting that kid start another one. I lost my grandmother figure and, I promised her I won’t lose Tsumugi too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to follow through this fanfiction and seeing it through until this point. I know this is such a fast uploaded chapter. I told you in Chapter 3 that this chapter will come faster. It was supposed to come around on April 21 but, my hands are like 'No'


End file.
